Susurros
by dickgw
Summary: Entonces se dio cuenta, casi de inmediato al conocerlo. Simplemente no podía con sus susurros, terminarían por volverlo loco. Y sólo podía hacer una cosa: rezar para que nadie se enterara. JL War Yaoi.


Todo había empezado con un extraterrestre en Metropólis. Bueno. Otro extraterrestre, Había aparecido de repente, y había tratado de huir de él, cargando una especie de caja consigo. Al principio, cuando la vio, pensó que se trataba de una bomba, pero ésta nunca explotó. Aunque su portador desapareció luego de darle unos momentos de pelea, que se vio interrumpida por la llegada de dos desconocidos. Uno de ellos vestía una especie de uniforme verde, y desprendía cierta energía que al parecer podía manejar a voluntad. Junto a él venía una figura que logró reconocer, Batman. El tipo vestía de negro como en las noticias, y parecía ser aún más serio en vivo. No pudo preguntar por la caja que el gothamita cargaba consigo, exactamente igual a la que había sido plantada por su anterior amigo; porque el de verde, al parecer Lantern, lo atacó sin preguntar. La energía que lo rodeaba formaba construcciones en un dos por tres, y aunque era algo impresionante, dejo de serlo cuando pudo deshacerse de ellas. Batman gritó profundamente irritado a Lantern que se detuviera, pero el castaño lo ignoró rotundamente, haciendo enojar aun más al hombre.

Clark no tardó en dejar a Lantern fuera de juego por unos momentos, y se dirigió hacia Batman. Pudo notar una mezcla de sensaciones en él que le parecieron interesantes. No encontró pánico, más si cierta premura, y observó divertido como el murciélago intentaba golpearlo. Le sorprendió la agilidad que tenía, para ser completamente humano, y no pudo evitar pensar en que si el hombre tuviera algo más de fuerza, sin duda esos golpes tan exactos y precisos lo podrían meter en un gran problema. Aún así, le pareció gracioso y adorable, porque se le asemejó a un pequeño cachorro rabioso, pero muchísimo más calmado. Cuando decidió ponerle fin a aquello, pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían Lantern y Batman, que parecía estar más seguro. Eso lo descolocó un momento, pero se vio aún más afectado cuando oyó su nombre en un susurro que lo desconcertó bastante. La gruesa voz del vigilante de Gotham le pareció escalofriante, y a la vez atrayente. Y se detuvo frente a él, en seco, enfocando su mirada en el hombre que tenía frente a sí. Uso su visión de rayos x, si el murciélago quería jugar, entonces Clark también podía hacerlo.

Y no se esperaba para nada lo que vio. Aún así trató de no ser obvio, sonrió de lado arrogantemente al ver el rostro de aquél hombre. Quién lo diría. El chico bonito de Gotham se ponía a golpear criminales durante la noche. Admitió que era una buena fachada, porque nadie que hubiese escuchado de Bruce Wayne pensaría que el hombre tenía el más mínimo interés en hacer un cambio de ese tipo en su ciudad. Era conocido por prestar su atractivo rostro para las obras importantes de su compañía y ser un disparatado playboy, protector legal de algunos chicos huérfanos. Pero precisamente por ello, nadie esperaría que el chico rico fuese capaz siquiera de plantar cara a los criminales de la oscura ciudad. Y ahí estaba él, Clark Kent, el muchacho de pueblo frente a un aparente policía espacial y a uno de los hombres más ricos en el país, si no es que en el mundo, que había resultado ser un justiciero que era la pesadilla de la peor calaña de una ciudad maldita.

¡Ja! Bruce Wayne – exclamó complacido

¿Quién? – preguntó fuera de lugar el Lantern, que no entendía mucho de lo ocurrido

No pudo evitar darle otro vistazo al rostro del contrario. Había escuchado a sus compañeras de trabajo suspirar por ese rostro, y luego de analizarlo unos momentos no pudo evitar darles un poco de razón. Y le dio una mirada más, cuando Bruce se quitó la máscara frente a ambos. Esos ojos que normalmente mostraban una arrogancia juvenil e ingenuidad lo acuchillaron de inmediato con frialdad y una notable inteligencia. Pero tan solo complementaron de manera armoniosa el resto de su cara, tan perfectamente formada. Una mandíbula fuerte, que resaltaba unos pómulos y unos labios generosos. Lo demás no hacía falta imaginárselo, una mata de cabello negro como la noche y una piel que prometía ser suave a pesar de que cómo vigilante humano de esa ciudad seguramente tenía más de una cicatriz bien ganada.

Entonces volvió a poner su atención en lo que decía el murciélago, tanto a él como a Lantern, y luego huyeron por la alcantarilla que había debajo de ellos. Pudo haber salido de otra forma de allí, lo sabía, y también había podido llevar a Wayne consigo, pero no lo hizo, tal vez porque el instinto del gothamita había sido mucho más rápido que los suyos propios, y para cuando se dio cuenta, tanto Lantern como él estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, y decidió llevarlos a un lugar más privado. Allí se explicaron, y él los escuchó. Miró la caja que Lantern mantenía suspendida en el aire, y tan pronto como insinuaron que él podría tener conocimiento acerca del aparato, les explicó

Sí, era alienígena, pero no es Kriptoniano. Y alienígena es algo demasiado general – presumió de forma divertida

Lo sé – comentó el Lantern con un mal gesto. Qué se lo dijeran a él era de mal gusto

Podría ser el inicio de una invasión – comentó Bruce después.

Tanto él como Hal se miraron con cara de escepticismo. Para que momentos más tarde, pasara lo que ellos creía que era lo último que podía pasar. Un montón de monstruos como el que antes había sido su costal de boxeo comenzaron a salir de un portal que había sido abierto por aquella cosa. Se deshizo rápidamente de los que habían ido a por él, y giró su cabeza para ver a los otros dos. Ambos -y ambos era algo sorprendente- se las apañaban bastante bien. Por eso comenzó a luchar a sus anchas, sin prestar atención a lo que después de unos minutos decían Lantern y Batman.

La situación no mejoró ni un poco. Siquiera cuando más héroes llegaron a donde ellos estaban reunidos, se vieron apaleados por el monstruo que había salido de una de esas naves marinas. El tal Mongul le había dado uno de los golpes más dolorosos que hasta el momento había sentido. Y cómo si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, en algún momento dado, lo dejó fuera de juego. La oscuridad y él eran lo único que podía percibir, porque aún se sentía demasiado aturdido. Conforme fue despertando pudo espabilar algunos de sus sentidos, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar eran un montón de gruñidos y sonidos guturales que le eran imposibles descifrar. Parecía estar dentro de una cámara y no podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas. Eso lo asustó un poco, por lo que comenzó a forcejear hasta que sintió como de nuevo la oscuridad nublaba sus sentidos, y una especie de cosa sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndolo poco a poco.

Una voz, después de varios minutos lo trajo de vuelta. No tardó en reconocerla como la voz de Bruce, que parecía estar aun luchando por llegar hasta él. Fue entonces que sintió la desesperación recorrer su cuerpo… ¡¿De todos le habían mandado al humano?! ¡Había una princesa guerrera, un velocista, un policía espacial, una especie de Dios del Trueno, incluso un ciborg! ¡Y habían mandado al más vulnerable! Definitivamente, algo había mal con esos seis. Sin embargo, no tardo en sentir como su cuerpo era liberado y éste comenzaba a moverse sin obedecer realmente a sus pensamientos. Era torpe, y parecía no estar al cien con él. Eso lo asustó un poco, porque era consciente de su cuerpo, y aún así, parecía solo obedecer la parte que sentía enojo de su cabeza. Es que no podía controlarlo, y no pudo hacer nada cuando empezó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, alejando a los monstruos que se acercaban al hombre que lo había liberado. Luego no entendió porque, pero también trato de golpearlo. El murciélago, gracias a dios, era mucho más ágil que él, y escapó de un golpe que lo hubiese molido. Pero también sintió rabia, además de ese alivio. Rabia porque de alguna manera quería a ese hombre. Pudo notarlo entonces. Deseaba, en serio lo hacía, tenerlo bajo su cuerpo. Podía percibir el pulso agitado de Bruce, su corazón palpitaba, y no sólo eso, era consciente de todos sus músculos moviéndose, tensándose en cada movimiento.

No podía evitar pensar en la respiración acelerada del hombre, en los gruñidos que ocasionalmente dejaba salir cuando tensaba de más su cuerpo, y eso le calaba tan hondo como ninguna otra cosa. Esa boca, que se entreabría de vez en cuando para llevar el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones de vez en vez… Trató de no hacerlo, pero desde su lugar observó curioso el resto del masculino cuerpo. Era un hombre en forma, podía verlo y es que nunca había prestado atención al hombre debajo del traje, no le parecía alguien interesante. Pero vamos, que ese encuentro había cambiado toda su perspectiva respecto al joven Wayne. Era imposible imaginar que debajo de los trajes caros, y todo ese teatro, hubiese un hombre como ese dentro del niño bonito de Gotham. Y aún más increíble, era que nadie más parecía saberlo. Claro, además del despistado de Lantern… que por cierto conocía al murciélago de más tiempo que él.

La descarga eléctrica que recibió ayudo para sepultar aquél instinto que comenzaba a quemar su cuerpo desde dentro, y a traer la lucidez de vuelta. Claro que eso no impidió que mirara con bastante ansiedad al otro hombre unos largos minutos mientras lo escuchaba decir su nombre para evitar que se desmayara de nuevo. Es que no podía evitarlo, era… era caso perdido. Todo había sido por ese maldito susurró. Había dejado su mente en blanco y no podía sacarse de la mente al moreno. Se quedó allí en el piso un rato, cerrando los ojos para evitar que el deseo irrefrenable de someter al guardián de Gotham apareciera de nuevo en su mente, susurrando su nombre con esa voz suya. Además, de una cosa estaba seguro, aunque Batman era conocido por nunca matar a sus enemigos, seguro que hallaba una manera de hacerle mucho, mucho daño.

No tardó demasiado en recuperarse, y volver al ruedo junto con el justiciero. Y a partir de entonces supo que tenía un problema con los susurros de Bruce Wayne, ergo los susurros y gruñidos de Batman. Porque esa voz, esa condenada voz lo volvería loco un día de esos. Sólo rogaba porque nadie lo notara.


End file.
